


The Special Report

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, additional tags to be added when i'm not lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: She's kept this relationship hidden from the rest of the public for long enough
Relationships: uhm i think it should be obvious at this point
Kudos: 2





	The Special Report

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you don't like corny ass writing then please click away

It's Black Fireday, and Scoops is going for a walk, but not to Target.

As Scoops rushed to the studio, she noticed a lot of people recognized her. When she passed by 4 of the children (A frog, a hamster, a porcupine, and a beaver) playing hopscotch, one of them shouted "Look! It the weporter donkey, I hope she has a gweat day!". Scoops thanked the kid as she headed towards the next block, where she saw Penny and Benny, who also recognized her. The yellow dog just waved, while the pink one said "Hi! Can't wait to see today's special story!", prompting Scoops to respond "It's gonna be special alright."

Scoops had been planning this bulletin since the Summer. A lot of people had already known about what the story was gonna cover, but only the people who were close to her. As she stepped into the studio and made her way to the news desk, she noticed that the camera was gonna turn on in about a minute.

"I have butterflies right now, but i must announce this."

Just then the camera turned on and the news music started.

Scoops gulped.

"Good morning and happy Black Fireday, Pure Heart! This is Scoops! And....... Uhm......" Scoops quickly reverted to her natural speaking voice. She knew she couldn't explain this while being an actual reporter.

"I have a confession to make. Ever since I moved in with my long-time best friend back in the Summer, something interesting happened between both of us. Since then, very few people have known about it, including my therapist, my mother, my co-workers, my boss, and more recently, my older sister. I've managed to make them not tell anyone else about it, but.... "

-TWO SECONDS OF SILENCE LATER-

"You know what? Screw it. I'm just gonna say it now: I'M A LESBIAN."

There was a 10 second long silence as the sweetiepie working the camera (It was his first day) stared.

".......Who's the girlfriend? Just wondering."

Scoops' face turned red. "....Muffins." 

Scoops want back to talking. "I don't even know if anyone is watching this given that this report is taking place RIGHT AFTER our network, NBC's broadcast debut of some stupid action movie with The Rock, but if anyone is, please don't attack me or my GF." Scoops' eyes then widened as she took a deep breath, then proceeded to shout "OKAY, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! BYE!" and then ran out of the studio as fast as possible, quickly running back in to ask her boss to fill in for her for the rest of the day.

-BACK AT THE HOUSE-

As Scoops walked through the bakery, Ol' Blue was sitting there, and told her that he never knew she was brave enough to announce something like that on live TV. "Also, your next session is in 2 weeks."

As she opened the door to her house, she noticed her GF was sitting on the couch like she usually is when she's waiting for her to get back.

"I saw your special report. I'm glad you finally got it off your chest."

-THAT AFTERNOON-

"Almost every sweetiepie in the village has congratulated us. Who's gonna be the next person to knock on the door?" Just then, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Scoops walked to the door and opened it.

The entire Sheriff's Dpt. was at the door.

Both of the sweetiepies gulped.

"We all saw your report. Congrats from us!" they then left.

"Wow. I was not expecting that. I'm just gonna head to the couch." As soon as Scoops layed down, another knock was heard. "Ugh. who is it?"

"Hold on, I'll check." Muffins peeked through the window of the door. "It's King Snugglemagne."

"QUINTON! GET THE DOOR OPEN!"

Muffins simply slipped a note through the mail door saying "We know you're proud of us now leave us alone". 5 minutes later, another note came through the outside of the door. when Scoops read it, it said "Good luck with your relationship! - Mail Mole".

"This day is just crazy."

END

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last stand alone one for awhile, I'm not really feeling it as much as I did when I first made this acc in January
> 
> The mentioned hamster and beaver are Lucky and Ketchup, respectively. Hopefully i'm now not the only one who knows what their species are
> 
> I know i should have made Pure Heart News' network either be The CW (Given that CW and Cartoon Network are both owned by WB) or PBS (If you've read my "drabbles" you'd understand why) but i went ahead and just made it be on NBC cuz i can


End file.
